


Letting Go of the Past

by WhipSlash101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Head Injury, Head Punching, M/M, Metafiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhipSlash101/pseuds/WhipSlash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy helps Harry let go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Please see tags for warnings. This is meant to be seen as dark ironic humor and not an endorsement of violence. No actual human beings were punched in the head during the writing of this fic.

Malfoy walked up to Harry and punched him in the head.

"Ow!" said Harry, rubbing the sore spot. "Why'd you do that, Malfoy?"

"Oh my god, Potter," said Malfoy. "It's in the past! Get over it!" And he stormed away.

Harry felt confused. And dizzy.

The next day, Malfoy did it again. He marched right up to Harry, pulled back his arm, and punched Harry in the head, quite hard.

It really hurt. 

"Malfoy, you are an utter dick," said Harry, leaning against a table to keep from falling down.

"Jesus, Potter. That happened seconds ago. What is actually wrong with you? Why can't you let things go?"

Harry just stared at him. Maybe Malfoy was right. Maybe he did need to learn to let go of his grudge.

The third time it happened, Harry did fall down. He got back up and swayed a bit on his feet. Two blurry Malfoys wove in front of him. "It's hard to ignore the past when it keeps on repeating," he said. "There's some kind of lesson to be learnt here, I'm sure of it."

"Bugger off, Potter," said Malfoy. "You're just prejudiced against Slytherins. Because you can't let go of the past."

It only happened one more time. And after that, everything was okay. 

Malfoy thumped Harry right in the head with his fist, and Harry plunged to the ground like a rock. When he woke up again, his head ached. It pounded. His stomach hurt. 

Malfoy helped him to his feet. "What's up, Malfoy?" he asked. Malfoy was a tall blond bloke, wearing expensive-looking black robes. That was pretty much all Harry could remember about him. 

"So, Potter," said Malfoy. "Are you finally ready to let go of the past?"

"Er…" said Harry. "I guess so. Given I can't remember it any more. I guess I am ready to let it go." 

"Brilliant," said Malfoy, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Let's go be boyfriends."

\-- The End


End file.
